Una noche estraña
by Marie Ateara
Summary: Una noche de verano, la hermana pequeña de Ranma, Kanna, se encuentra al amor de su vida desnudo en su cama, excitada y cegada por el deseo... ¿decidirá castigarlo?...


**UNA NOCHE EXTRAÑA**

Disclaimer los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen...son de la famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi-sama...

Summary: una noche de verano, la hermana pequeña de Ranma, Kanna, se encuentra al amor de su vida desnudo en su cama, excitada y cegada por el deseo... ¿decidirá castigarlo?...

**Advertencia: mucho LEMON y lenguaje obsceno...**

Cap único:

-¡ven aquí cerdo del demonio!...-gritaba de nuevo la voz de mi hermano persiguiendo el pobre cerdito...me disponía a cambiarme rápidamente la ropa mojada que llevaba por caerme en un charco, cuando se abrió la puerta entrando el cerdito negro que tan amablemente me regalo Kane-chan, detrás de él venía mi hermano, pero cerré la puerta y él se estampo contra la puerta-¡Kanna!...¡abre la puerta de una vez!...-grito al otro lado de la puerta.

-lo siento onii-san, pero me estoy cambiando...vuelve mañana, porque al terminar me meteré en la cama...y si me molestas y no me dejas dormir...atente a las consecuencias...-le dije tétricamente.

-ha...hai hermanita...no...No te molestare...-dijo y se fue rápidamente, me gire hacia el cerdito y lo mire, el mi miro como si fuera su diosa...

-bueno P-chan es hora de dormir, aunque me cambiare primero si no te molesta...-le susurre al cerdo, estaba sentado sobre mi cama, yo me quite la ropa, me cambié la ropa interior y me metí a dormir con el cerdito entre mis brazos- oyasumi nasai...-le susurre, él me miró desde entre mis senos y fue lo último que vi...

/

-jejejejeeeee...te vas a enterar cerdo de mierda...-susurro una voz escalofriante y luego se sintió el sonido del agua al chocar con algo...

/

En medio de la noche me sentí muy fatigada, con mucho calor, un cuerpo mayor al mío estaba a mi lado abrazándome, fruncí el ceño, ya que el calor era insoportable y abrí los ojos encontrándome a otros ojos azules...abrí los míos sorprendida e iba a gritar pero él... ¡EL!...me tapo la boca...

-no grites onegai...-me susurro, con sus rostro pegado al mío.

-¿Ryouga-kun?... ¿qué haces aquí?...-pregunte sonrojada, ya que su cuerpo estaba totalmente sobre el mío.

-no tengo idea...me levante aquí...-susurro él también sonrojado ya que mis pechos se aplastaban contra su torso.

-ah...va...vale...de...demo...¿te...te...le...levan...ta...tas o...o...one...ne...gai?...-tartamudee empezando a excitarme, Ryouga me miró con las pupilas dilatadas...no pude resistirme y le mire seductoramente, él me miro sonrojado, me abrace a su cuello, lo sentí tensarse, eso me agrado, y con algo de esfuerzo me gire sobre él, Ryouga me miró tímidamente, yo le sonreí...

-¿qu-que...que ha-haces?...-tartamudeo nervios, yo lo mire fingiendo no entender.

-¿por qué?...-le pregunte curiosa, él me miro sin entender y volví a sonreírle, demo esta vez algo pervertidamente, me lo quede mirando para ver si hacia algo o me rechazaba, demo no hizo ningún movimiento, así que me aventure a lamer y succionar su cuello, lentamente-¿tienes un rico sabor Ryouga-kun?...-susurre sobre excitada, baje por su clavícula hacia sus bien definidos pectorales y abdominales, realmente Ryouga estaba muy bueno, incluso mejor de lo que está mi querido onii-chan ^^(¡no es incesto!).

-¿na-nani?...-pregunto confundido-¿q-que...q-que...¡ah!...-se interrumpió al gemir, ya que yo rodee su pezón izquierdo con mis labios y lo succionaba lentamente, entonces sentí algo duro y caliente entre medio de mis nalgas, me sorprendí y curiosa mire hacia atrás encontrándome su imponente intimidad, cuando intente acercar mi mano a su erección, el muchacho de ojos azules me paro girándose sobre mi-no...No toques eso...a-aún no...o-onegai...-dijo entre jadeos, yo no entendía... ¿por qué motivo no me dejaba tocarle? ¿tenía miedo de que le hiciera daño?...sabía que ese lugar era muy sensible, oka-chan se encargo de enseñarme todo lo relacionado con el sexo, demo nunca pregunte qué pasaba si tocabas a un hombre _allí_...

-demo Ryouga-kun...yo...yo...-dije triste al ver como él se alejaba de mi, entonces mi orgullo de mujer se vio destrozado de golpe, frustrada y muy triste, lo agarre del cabello y lo atraje hacia mi, el me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, lo mire con los ojos de color negro, cuando me enfadaba o estaba triste mis ojos cambiaban de color, en este caso el negro por causa de mi tristeza. Al atraerlo hacia mi abrí mis piernas y cayó justo en medio, su erección choco directamente con mis mojadas bragas-no me vas a dejar así...si te quieres ir me tienes que decir...¿qué haces en mi cama y porque estas desnudo?...-susurre enfadada, él abrió los ojos con temor y luego suspiro cansadamente, intento decir algo, demo se calló rápidamente y me miro fijamente, sus pupilas se dilataron, su cuerpo empezó a sudar, yo no entendí porque, demo me di cuenta, un poco tarde de que mis manos lo estaban acariciando todo el pecho y la espalda...

-Ka-kanna-san...de-deje de ha-hacer e-eso...-tartamudeo lleno de deseo, entonces sonreí y me propuse hacerle desearme hasta que no se pueda controlar más, pase mis manos sobre sus pezones y sentí como su miembro daba un tirón y rozaba, por sobre la ropa interior, mi feminidad, gemí sin poderlo evitar y al hacerlo Ryouga me miro directa y salvajemente a los ojos, mes estremecí por esa mirada felina que me echo.

-no quiero...Ryouga-kun...quiero estar contigo...yo...yo te quiero...-le susurre muy sonrojada, él me miro sorprendido y yo muy avergonzada me abrace a su cuello, él se levantó, levantándome con él y se sentó sobre sus piernas, haciendo que yo me sentara en su regazo y que su excitación estuvieran entre nosotros...

-¿tu...tu me quieres?...-me pregunto junto a mi oído, yo sin atreverme a mirarle asentí aferrada a su cuello-¿desde...desde...cuando?...-volvió a preguntar...

-desde que te vi combatir con mi onii-chan...-susurre cohibida y aun sin atreverme a mirar, él empezó a acariciarme el cabello negro, luego intento separarse de mi, entonces me tense, pensé que se quería ir de mi lado, por las palabras que le dije, entonces las lagrimas se me agruparon en los ojos y empezaron a caer sobre su hombro, entonces paro de intentar separarse de mi, demo yo ya estaba triste, me separe de él sentándome sobre la cama y abrazándome a mi misma, llorando amargamente...

-¿q-que...q-que t-te su-sucede Ka-kanna-san?...yo...yo no quería...pro-propasarme...gomen ne nasai...-susurro alterado, yo le mire sin entender, demo aun con lagrimas, estaba arrodillado pidiéndome perdón por propasarse conmigo-de...de verdad que go-gomen...no...No quise...-dijo aterrado aun sin mirarme, su cara estaba contra el colchón, me acerque a él y le puse la mano sobre la cabeza, él se tenso, baje mi mano hasta su cara e hice que me mirara, Ryouga me miro sin entender, yo le sonreí aun con lagrimas en los ojos, el muchacho se sorprendió...

-no es eso Ryouga-kun...-susurre aun sonriendo, de pronto se abalanzó sobre mi abrazándome, yo me sorprendí de esa acción, al chico se le conocía por su carácter extremamente tímido...

-arigatou...-susurro encima mío, yo iba a decirle algo cuando sentí su miembro aun duro sobre mi vientre, entonces me tense aun más, él lo sintió, por que se separo de mi y me miro interrogante-¿sucede algo?-pregunto inocentemente...

-iie...-negué yo algo sonrojada, entonces él se levanto de golpe extremamente sonrojado, yo parpadee sin entender ¿qué sucedía ahora?..

-gomen...otra vez lo hice...gomen...-dijo temeroso...no entendí, en serio que esta vez no entendí, se giro dándome la espalda y mostrándome una perfecta vista de su bien formado trasero, eso despertó en mi un calor algo agradable que se extendía por mi vientre, me acerque a el, sin que se diera cuenta-seguro pensara que soy un hentai...demo...demo esta reacción de mi cuerpo a sido involuntariamente...-susurraba rápidamente, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y lo abrace por la espalda, pegándome totalmente a él, lo sentí tensarse...

-no te preocupes...yo...yo nunca pensare que eres un hentai...todo lo contrario pienso que eres un chico muy romántico y puro...-susurre contra su nuca, en ese momento Ryouga se giro hacia mi y me miro como si de un ángel se tratase...esa mirada me derritió totalmente y me acerque a él, para besarlo, mis labios abrazaron los suyos, en un principio él se quedo tenso, demo pronto empezó a responderme, eso me excito y profundice más el beso, lo que empezó siendo un beso lleno de amor, se torno uno lleno de lujuria, pasión, descontrol y deseo. Pronto me encontré encima de mi amor, devorándolo y el arremetiendo con la misma potencia, mis manos se perdieron en su pecho y espalda, demo estaba confusa, yo no paraba de tocarle mientras él lo único que hacía era permanecer con sus manos quietas en mi espalda. Harta de sentir solo sus manos allí, se las agarre y se las puse, una sobre mi trasero y la otra la guié a mi seno izquierdo, lo sentí tensarse, demo no se movió, suspirando aun en el beso hice más presión en sus extremidades y entonces reaccionó, me estiro sobre la cama, ya que aun permanecíamos sentados, su mano derecha agarró las mías y las elevó por sobre mi cabeza, mientras su mano izquierda, me bajaba un poco el bra y acariciaba mi seno...

-eres hermosa Kanna-san...-susurro sobrexcitado, vi como su boca iba directamente hacia mi pezón abrió un poco la boca y se posicionó sobre mi pezón...

-¡AHH!...-gemí fuertemente, nunca pensé que se sentiría así de bien que alguien tocara mi cuerpo, sentí miles de corrientes eléctricas correr desde mi seno hacia mi intimidad entonces me solté de su agarre y guié mi mano hacia su miembro, al tocarlo aparto su boca de mi, para gemir desencajado, al ver la reacción, sonreí y empecé un movimiento de vaivén con la mano sobre su miembro-tu también eres hermoso Ryouga-kun...-susurre excitada, Ryouga estaba sobre mi, con sus cara en mi cuello, respirando pesadamente, su respiración chocaba contra mi cuello y eso me mandaba mil sensaciones por todo el cuerpo.

Sin que se diera cuenta guié mi mano hacia mi bra y lo solté, dejando mis senos libres, me lo saque rápidamente, el levantó la cabeza un poco para mirarme, sus ojos azules estaban completamente dilatados y me miraban con absoluto amor, entonces hice el mismo movimiento de antes y me gire sobre él. Esto lo pillo por sorpresa de nuevo, que abrió los ojos enormemente y lo bese sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, este beso era suave, le quería...

Él se sonrojo de sobremanera, al apartarme de él, me sonrió tímidamente, eso me derrito el alma, me senté sobre su miembro, Ryouga gimió débilmente, apretando los ojos fuertemente...

-¿Ryouga-kun?...-dije cohibida, verlo de esa manera debajo de mi, me hacía sentir extremadamente bien, pero aun estaba algo dudosa-¿tu quieres esto?...-pregunté sonrojada y mirándole tímidamente.

-hai...-susurro su débil respuesta, acerco su mano a mi cabello recogido en un moño y lo soltó, mi pelo cayó en cascada sobre mi espalda, era extremadamente largo por debajo del trasero-definitivamente eres hermosa Kanna-san...-dijo entre jadeos, ya que mis caderas se movían sutilmente sobre las suyas.

-arigatou...demo no me llames Kanna-san, solo Kanna...ahora hay más confianza ¿ne?...-dije sonriéndole divertida, el me sonrió y asintió también divertido.

Después de haber roto un poco el pudor que se percibía mucho, el movimiento de mis caderas se acentuó más, gimiendo ambos, vi como arqueaba su espalda ofreciéndome su torso, me lance contra sus pezones chupándolos y lamiéndolos sin cesar, mientras el gemía sin parar, poco a poco fui bajando por ese glorioso cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi objetivo, la herramienta del amor (XD), introduje su miembro directamente en mi boca, Ryouga dio un grito de placer, lo saboree por largo rato, luego me ayude con la lengua y me concentre en el glande de su miembro, poco rato paso cuando se derramo en mi boca; lanzando un grito de puro placer, no deje que escapara ninguna gota...

-¿te gusto Ryouga-kun?...-pregunte sentándome sobre su abdomen, el asintió aun un poco ido, de pronto todo dio vueltas, me encontré con la espalda contra la ventana y algo desorientada mire para abajo, encontrándome al muchacho con mis piernas en sus hombros y su cara enterada entre ellas.

-¿y a ti?...-me pregunto en un susurro, abrió mi feminidad con sus largos dedos y estampó su boca contra ella, haciendo que gimiera fuertemente y diera un golpe contra la ventana, en medio de mis gemidos y el placer que inundaba mi mente, me pregunte como era posible que no me cayera, de pronto sentí como sus manos apretaban fuertemente mi trasero, un nuevo gemido salió de mis labios, sonreí en el proceso, Ryouga dejo de lamerme, eso me decepciono, iba a reclamarme, abrí mis labios, demo de ellos salió un grito de puro placer, el muchacho había introducido su lengua en mi interior mientras su nariz rozaba mi clítoris, ese movimiento hizo que llegara al orgasmo fácilmente.

-¡Ryouga-kun!...-grite en medio del clímax, el se aparto de mi, me dejo de pie, yo me iba deslizando, ya que mis piernas no me respondían, Ryouga me cogió en brazos y me llevo hacia la cama, me tumbo allí y se quedo mirándome...

PoV Ryouga

Estaba ella tirada sobre la cama, era extremadamente hermosa, mi miembro dio un tirón al pensar que pronto me uniría a ese bombón andante, me posicione rápidamente sobre su cuerpo, rozando intencionadamente mi cuerpo con el suyo, Kanna mantenía sus ojos cerrados y suspiraba, de pronto abrió los ojos y me cogió de la cara para besarme apasionadamente yo le respondí de igual manera, estaba deseoso de fundirme con ella, entonces sentí su pequeña mano sobre mi erección, gemí suavemente entre el beso, ella sonrió...

-te necesito Ryouga-kun...-suspiro mirándome felinamente, sus ojos azul-grisáceos ahora eran de un azul cielo precioso, nunca vi ese color de ojos y me fascinó, con mi miembro rozaba su ardiente intimidad, sentía todo el calor que emanaba de allí, noté como una mano de la morena agarraba mi trasero, jalándome hacía ella y otra agarraba mi miembro, pronto note como algo lentamente me envolvía, junte los dientes fuertemente, aguantando un gran gemido de placer- Aaahhhhhh...-gimió la chica, abrí los ojos, viendo su rostro contraído por el dolor, la mire preocupado.

-Kanna...-dije en un suspiro, ella abrió lentamente los ojos.

-sigue tu...yo...yo no puedo...-susurro débilmente, me negué en rotundo a moverme si le hacía daño...me sentí un monstruo- si...sigue...-hablo de nuevo, la mire algo ido y tenso, cuando ella hizo un movimiento con la cadera atrayéndome hacía ella...

-no...-susurre- no voy a moverme...-dije sin reconocer mi voz, era más ronca y profunda, Kanna me jalo desde la cinta en mi pelo, haciendo que la mirara de frente, a los ojos cielo que ahora poseía.

-no me dejaras así Hibiki...¡no!...no me dejaras a medias...-casi grito en un susurro- así que tu sabrás...¿o sigues...o sigues?...-dijo seria, asentí suspirando y sonriendo a la vez, esa mujer era ideal para mi, autoritaria y decidida, digna de un experto en artes marciales, me apoye en los codos, para estar más cerca de mi amada y pura guerrera, la bese suavemente, con amor, en ese beso le profese todo mi amor, suspire en medio de él y me hundí en ella, hasta no poder más, tragándome su grito gustoso, me separe viendo las lagrimas...

-prometo que no dolerá más...-le susurre en el oído, limpiándole las lagrimas, ella asintió, pase un rato aguantando las ganas locas de embestirla, para que su cuerpo se adaptase a mi intromisión, solo me moví cuando la sentí a ella moverse lentamente, salí fuera y luego volví a entrar lentamente, la escuche quejarse un poco, volví a hacerlo pero más rápido y entonces la escuche gemir suavemente, sonreí e inicie un incesante vaivén, mientras los dos gemíamos...

-¡más, más, MÁS!...-gemía una otra vez, obedecí a su orden, embistiéndola mucho más rápido, besándola y tragándome casi todos sus gemidos y gritos, para no despertar al resto de la casa-¡RyougaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...-grito presa del potente orgasmo que nos barrio a los dos a un lugar único, como tocábamos las estrellas y volvíamos, me derrame dentro de ella, sintiendo como su intimidad pulsaba, caí sobre ella exhausto y con una gran sonrisa, la escuche reír...

-¿qué pasa pequeña?...-pregunte cariñosamente.

-¿cómo le explicare a Akane que acabo de hacer el amor con su cerdito?...-río, la mire tenso- si sabía que eras P-chan y no me importa...-dijo mirándome a los ojos- te amo Ryouga Hibiki y me da igual la forma que adoptes con agua fría...-dijo amorosamente, sonreí besándola.

-también te amo Kanna Saoutome aunque seas la hermana de mi rival...-dije divertido y la abrace- ahora duerme y descansa, mañana será un largo y gran día...-susurre.

-¿por qué koibito?...-pregunto me sonroje por la palabra, ella sonrió divertida.

-mañana le pediré a tu padre que nos prometa, para en un futuro próximo casarnos...- explique.

-¡kyaaa!... ¡te amo!...-grito emocionada abrazándome, sonreí y la recosté a mi lado para que nos durmiéramos, como le dije mañana sería un gran día...

Fin

Koras: espero les haya gustado, es una idea que llego cuando menos me lo esperaba y lo termine en tres horas hehehe...si cuando quiero soy todo un genio... XD

: no te tires más flores pervertida...

Koras: estúpida...¬¬...si les gusto déjenme un review y si no también...

Las dos:¡CHAO!...n.n...


End file.
